comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
2015-06-17 - Future Imperfect - Toys and Randomness
Look! Up in the sky! It's a bird! It's a Plane! No, definitely not a plane. It's...Toyman! Or rather it's Toyman in a gigantic and I do mean gigantic robot, coming down and smashing into a used car dealership. Plymouths fly everywhere, and some of them end up getting better gas mileage out of the deal! One ends up being sold as modern art for almost half it's actual price, which is better than you can get for one on it's wheels. The mechanic gone mad laughs, then starts using the great arms to pick up a nearby building. It really is a big 'bot. "I can do it, it's just lego! Watch me turn this into a monster truck!" In Metropolis? Alone? Well, he's causing enough havoc, at least. As the robot is about to reach for the building, a huge blast of freezing air coats the robot's body until it's contained, at least for the time being, in ice. Kara whistles at the gigantic robot from behind, and Supergirl's flying there. "You know, giant robots smashing up the town is really more of something for Japan and Michael Bay movies." she says, arms crossed. Atop a nearby building, Cassandra is hanging out as well. Technically, it's Black Bat. She got a ride in with Red Hood, who might or might not be around someplace. Something about a 'hot date'. Cass didn't really pay too much attention. She doesn't really see any reason to get involved with this gigantic robot though. More a hometown thing, with the hometown girl already here. Toyman pulls his levers, the hydraulics of his Really Big Toy straining, and he says, "Aww...this wasn't supposed to attract YOU!" He sounds almost in a snit, and the arm of the big guy breaks free with a spray of icy shrapnel. That strangely harms no-one due to comic physics. The legs are next, and he stomps out into the street to face off against Kara in his RBT wrecking machine! "I wanted to have fun with your cousin! He's nicer!" Okay, that was a bit of a low blow there. Kara Zor-El quirks an eyebrow. "Yeah well... my cousin doesnt want to play with you." she says, clenching her fists. "He's busy fighting much, much.... MUCH cooler supervillains." Cassandra Cain gives Kara the point on that one, though she thinks that Toyman may have had the moral high ground somehow. Still, if she's judging she has to make a call and it's either entertain herself mocking the match mentally or throw a batarang at someone. Mocking it is then. Toyman pouts. Literally, his lip comes out and everything. Then he says, "I have new toys though! I worked hard on them and honestly not really entirely sure what they all do at this point but that's not important right now because they're new! Here, try this!" He hits a bunch of buttons in some kind of craze and grins as saw-blades fire out randomly. Most of them home in on Kara, having her in the targeting doohickey, but some are Toyman's usual. Random. He does random well. Which is when Nighthawk comes riding in on his motorcycle. Alright, so he has been testing the new gear Tony made for him, and had JARVIS add a little something 'extra' to his helmet to prevent the Kryptonians from seeing through it when he knew he was heading to Metropolis. The cannons come out from the sides of his motorcycle and fire, blasting some of the random saw-blade thingies out of the air! The helmet alters his voice so it resembles nothing like Jason Todd or Red Hood: "JARVIS, can you do me a favor and scan that toy reject for me?" JARVIS responds, << Very well Nighthawk. Accessing Stark satallite now, performing scan. >> Kara Zor-El puts up her arms in front of her face as sawblades hit her and... well that's pretty much all that happens. They hit her. She's invulnerable, remember? Heck - she didnt really need to put her arms up to protect her face either, but have you ever had a sawblade hit your face? It's annoying! And it was probably going to happen a lot more. Except suddenly a motorcycle rides in firing laser cannons to shoot them before they can hit her and... be mildly annoying like when someone keeps splashing you with droplets of water. She looks over at where the motorcycle is, and sees Red Hood. "Er... thank you?" Cassandra Cain ducks as one of the random saw blades that Jason didn't nail flies over her head. No need for a haircut at the moment. When she peeks back down, well...still pretty much the same, cept for Jason and his motorcycle. It's not like his body language is any different. Still him. Well...maybe can get involved herself soon, if there's anything left to get involved with. And Toyman grins at the pause, and how things go all flimflammed from the original plan. He likes that word. Flimflam. Still. Good opportunity. "Don't do it," he says, and a streak of light comes down from the sky, slamming into Kara's location from above! Orbital strike! And Bizarro does his best to get Kara's attention by...hitting her. So nice of him, isn't it? Toyman laughs, having so many more toys to play with still in his repertoire, and starts slapping levers and stuff having no more idea what any of that stuff does than we do. Kara Zor-El watches Toyman, before saying, "Okay... this is stupid, and i'm just going to punch your big stupid robot from here into the middle of the Atlantic Ocean now, stupid. PS, you're stupid, stupi-" At which point she gets punched by a stupid copy of Superman, aka Bizarro, causing her to go slamming into the ground with a huge BOOOMING sound, like a meteor just hit the street, blowing out several windows and causing multiple cars and trucks to go flying - not to mention tearing up the entire street. Kara shakes her head a she gets out of the debris that used to be 6th and Main. "Ow...." she groans painfully, rubbing her head. That actually really hurt. Really REALLY hurt. She turns to see what (ie, who) hit her. "Oh... well this is just super." she says sarcastically, still rubbing her head. Luckily Bizarro finds Supergirl and her short skirt more interesting, leaving Nighthawk alone. The cannons can blast through couple inches thick steel and they do blast toward some of the knee joints that JARVIS mentioned to destablize the robot. "JARVIS, take command of the bike." Nighthawk then shoots a grapple gun up to a building and is zipping up along it as JARVIS takes control of the motorcycle. He may need to apologize to Tony for 'borrowing' JARVIS, but JARVIS said it was O.K., he wanted to help! As Nighthawk is going up, he shoots the grapple line from his wrist toward the robot to catch on, jerks the gun free and retracts it, slapping it to the plate it links to in his suit even as he is swinging right toward the robot, up, up, and away! Cassandra Cain wonders if she should take this one for Kara, watching the Bizarro thing take her down. Pretty sure she could take him. She yawns, then turns to give Jason her attention. Well, might as well get involved. She just jumps off the building while Jason takes the high route, going up. Honestly she looks slightly bored. But she aims her fall with her cape, so she's falling vaguely at the robot at least. Toyman's robot takes the knee strikes, the legs sparking frenetically! They stop moving and then start moving in a whole special new way! Downward. "Noooo...." Toyman says, as she hits some other buttons and the arms come out to catch a building, so it doesn't just topple over completely. That could hurt, what with him not actually having any pilot protective armor or anything. At that point, a swirling vortex starts to appear in front of the robot. Black swirling...something. "Bizarro love Supergirl. Supergirl special. Bizarro give hug." His scriptwriter's improved. There's elements of a romantic comedy now. He stomps toward Kara's downed form and brings both hands up to link the fingers and try to bring it down like a hammer. "Bizarro want love Supergirl!" "JARVIS, what is...," and Nighthawk gets all this mojo mobo about energy signatures which comes down to 'I have no idea'. "Reminds me why I hate Metropolis." And then he is up in the air with the swing as the robot goes DOWN. His grapple line releases, retracting back into his wrist as he spins in the air and goes to land by Toyman to keep him company. "What are you doing moron?" And he will of course love to introduce Toyman to his fist, not that he doesn't have to watch it with the strength of five men he can shatter Toyman's face and worse. Kara Zor-El frowns. "Either that's you talking in opposites, in which case I'm going to hit you for being your regular jerky self..... or you're talking normal-ish... in which case I'm going to hit you for being your regular CREEPY self." she says as she dodges out of the way of the downward smashing motion by Bizarro, following up with first a kick to his interlocked hands, before pulling back a fist and slamming it into his face. And not one of those 'you better pull your punches so you don't really hurt the person too much' punches. This is more one of those 'Lets see how many buildings I'm going to smash you through and see if I can punch you into another state' punches instead. In other words - she hits him a lot harder than the strength of five men. Cassandra Cain alights on the robot's back, landing with a slight click of her shoes on the metal. She doesn't see anything for her to DO though, what with Nighthawk getting to Toyman and taking control of the situation. She doesn't even pull out a batarang. "Having...fun?" She strolls up. Toyman has his hand on a lever when Nightguy comes up. "I don't know you, did you want to play?" he asks, holding out a rubik's cube with his other hand. It's almost solved, two moves away. And probably explodes. But his other hand stays on the lever, which is vibrating as it tries to get away from him. JARVIS starts squawking in Jason's ear at this point, trying to get his attention. Bizarro, however, doesn't talk now. Instead he gets driven through a wall. And the rest of the building. Then another building! And gets stuck in a third! "Bizarro think that not....great idea." Oh, NOW he makes sense. He pulls himself out of the building with his usual grace, causing the section of wall to fall down around him. Then flies back directly toward Kara, being slow on the uptake. Kara Zor-El flies at Bizarro too, though this time she actually knows he's coming at her. And unlike Bizarro, she doesnt just make random punches. Instead she does one of those many moves that used to have her on her butt when Diana was teaching her on Themyscira. When Bizarro punches at her, she grabs his arm, swinging him around into the crater that she had been punched into earlier. Then she flies down at him, feet first into his chest, and when it contacts, there's an even deeper crater. Just before she throws him towards the robot that Toyman and Nighthawk are in. And WHAM! FIST TO FACE! Boo-ya! Alright, having a mutant tutrles moment here. Though as JARVIS squawks and Black Bat talks, Nighthawk is moving with inhuman speed to grab that level, stepping on Toyman in the process to push it back UP from where it was sliding down. "A...little busy right now Black Bat. Want to restrain the waste of space beneath my foot while I figure this out?" Speaking to JARVIS, Nighthawk who doesn't sound like Hood at all asks, "Great, now to figure out how to turn it off without ending the world. And to imagine, I don't even get paid for this. Think Stark give me an increased hazards pay?" But then...there is an incoming Bizarro, "UGH! STUPID KRYTPONIANS!" So much for holding that lever, cause ya, Robot and Toyman is going to go on a short flight with Bizarro. It is only Nighthawk's enhanced speed that permits him to grab an arm about Black Bat and shoot a grapple line from his wrist to barely avoid the impact. He of course leaves Toyman behind....who cares if he croaks? And at that moment, the universe stops as the vortex flares free of it's restraint. Then restarts again, with nothing having changes. Except a couple minor things. Jason and Cassandra flash, and when they land on a nearby (still intact) building, they've...traded a few things. Because they were touching, they got to trade sexes. Jason is still his height, so is Cassandra. But Jason is very much a caucasian female. Cassandra is a slightly built Chinese guy being held by Jason. Who is still the taller of the two. Bizarro and Toyman are unconscious, which is good because, well....there's nobody left who could take out Bizarro if he went berserk again. Because Supergirl is missing. Kara Zor-El groans as she is lying on the ground. "Ow..... again. Really. Owwwwww.." she says into the ground before getting up, sitting on the red dusty rubble of the ground. "Okay, where's Bizarro and Toyman?" she says, looking around for where amongst the buildings of Metropolis they are. Actually, where are the buildings of Metropolis also? Actually, where's Metropolis? Actually...... where was she? Kara gets up to her feet, dusts herself off a bit, looks around at the barren wasteland she's in, with assorted rubble from the battle. She looks to her left. Nothing but normal looking craggy mountains in the distance. She looks to the right. Nothing but a normal looking.... endless desert. She looks... confused. "Hello?" as she looks up at the sky with its big red sun. "Uh....." --- The first thing other than a groan out of Nighthawk's mouth is, "$#^@(#$# #$^@(&$^# Kara!" And then, (s)he is laughing. Just DYING in LAUGHTER! Gasping laughter anyway, cause the suit is really damn tight! JARVIS is confused and trying to figure out the shift of vitals. And the next thing Nighthawk does, bruised and battered body ignored, is grab his/her new boobies and jiggles them. No bra! But dang, this suit is tight, so not much jiggle room. Pulling back from Nighthawk, Cassandra says, "I was...fine," in a slightly deeper but still gravelly voice. Not much, really she looks pretty similar to her old self. Her brows suddenly pull together as she looks at Jason fiddling with himself, and she rolls her eyes so hard she might need to fish them out of her skull. Then she smiles, and checks herself out. She wanders past the laughing Nighthawk, trying not to laugh, and looks down for Kara. Not seeing her doesn't worry her yet, and she sits down where she is. Pauses. Then puts her face in her hands and laughs at the absurdity. Because sometimes it's the only thing you got to do.